Mizpah Hotel, Tonopah, Nevada
by Woofhound104
Summary: The Ghost Adventures Crew and I investigate the Mizpah Hotel in Tonopah, Nevada.


We arrive at the notorious Mizpah Hotel. Aaron was reluctant about going in there after the whole elevator incident. I carry my camera at my side as I look up from the entrance. The huge sign above the hotel with the bright red letters reading "Mizpah Hotel." This must have attracted many customers in the gold mining era. "C'mon. We gotta get set up." Zak says. I unwillingly pull my gaze away, and head in the musty building. The inside was very old timey. Zak leads us up the hallway and to a small room. "And... this'll be our base. Nick and Aaron, can you guys set up the X cams with new batteries?" They nod and start unpacking. My mind wanders to the basement. I wanna see the infamous keno machine and elevator. I tap Zak in the shoulder. "Hey, do you think that I could go to the basement?" I ask sweetly. "Sure, Whatever you want." I thank him and move out of the stuffy room.

I walk down the hall with the red carpet. I pass the spot with the strange blood stain that randomly appeared. I pause for a second to observe it, then move past it. Down the long stair case, into the cold basement. I look at the keno machine, and press the buttons. "Don't touch that." I hear a female voice say from in back of me. I pull my hand away quick and look behind me. I see a lady in red standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at me with her hands on her hips in a scolding way. "I-I am sorry miss..." I say backing up. Then it hits me. Is this the Lady In Red that many people are seeing? I put my hand back down on the keno machine. I look at the apparition. She looks at me with a more comforting gaze and whispers, "Miners. They are near." I look at her confused, and she half turns and points up the staircase. "There." She says and slowly grows dim, and soon disappears. I look there after to try and see if she will return. She didn't. But the thought still rang in my mind as I rushed back to base.

I finally get there and rush over to Zak. "I-I saw the..." I pant. "Slow down babe. What did you see?" He says comfortingly putting his arm around my shoulder. "The Lady In Red. We talked. She said that there were miners near. So I rushed up to tell you." I blurt. Suddenly, Aaron looks up and out the hall. "DID YOU GUYS JUST SEE THAT?!" He yells getting up from his kneeling position. "There was two guys, that were wearing mining clothes, and they just walked by and went down the stairs to the basement!" I stand there shocked. Zak and I shared the same expression. "Wasn't there two miners body's found down under the safe?" Nick says. "Yeah, dude!" Aaron says. He walks out the door. "This is exactly what it looked like." He demonstrated by walking down the hall and turning down the stairs that lead to the safe in the basement. "Aaron, go down there. Nick also go with him. See if you can catch them on visual evidence." Nick and Aaron scurry for their cams and run out the hall. Zak waits for them to leave, and sits me down. "Lisa, I personally think that it might be a good idea for you later tonight to stay near where the Lady In Red died. She seems to be talking to you more then us. Maybe because your a girl or something, I dunno." He says. I look around past him nervously. I think back to the basement. The lady in red was almost... playful towards me. She has died a long time ago, and maybe she wants a friend. "Yeah. Why not. I think it would be interesting to try and learn more about this mysterious woman."

The man locks us in the Mizpah Hotel. "Ready guys?" Zak says excitedly. I nod. "After this, there will be no flashlights unless there is an emergency, ok? Night vision only." I click on the night vision mode and my sight turns to black. I look at my small LCD screen. It is my eyes. "Ok, so we are going to do a walkthrough with a Mel Meter and try and get a reading of miliGauss. Also, half way through, we will split up and do burst EVP sessions. Sound good?" He states. "Hell yeah bro, lets get this goin'!" Aaron shouts. Zak turns on the Mel Meter. "Base lining at 0.1." He says. "Do you remember us? Zak, Nick and Aaron?" He pauses and hits record on the digital recorder. "Well, Lady in Red, we brought you a friend. Her name is Lisa." He takes my hand in his. Chills go up my back and down my arms. "You can come and talk to her, she won't hurt you. She's only here to speak." He pauses for a bit. We start to walk forward when the electromagnetic field that the antenna from the Mel Meter made, was disrupted. The buzzer alarmed, and at the highest color. The equivalent of someone touching the tip of the antenna. I stop dead in my tracks along with everyone else. The buzzing quickly stops.

I turn the camera to Aaron behind me. He is doing his famous face. "DUDE... WHAT THE FUCK..." He shouts but to be soon shushed by me and Zak. "Is that you Mr. Pitmen?" Mr. Pitmen was a senator that was killed here and put in a tub of ice for two days. "No, no. It's me." I hear a voice say next to me. I jump 50 feet in the air and cling onto Zak. "DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT?!" I yell, squeezing him. "Hear what?" Zak says nonchalantly. "You mean... you didn't just say that?" I panic. "Lisa, Lisa... It's ok. Maybe it's the Lady In Red. We _did_ tell her that you wanted to talk to her." He says. "I think that we should split up, since there is so much activity now. Aaron and Nick, you guys go upstairs. Me and Lisa will go to the basement." Zak suggests. Nick nods and we split up.

We reach the stairs and slowly walk down them. I stand where I had saw the Lady in Red. "You feeling ok down here?" He asks. I nod. I know he can see me do that, because his night vision cam is right on me. "Lady in Red. Tell me your name. I saw you and talked to you earlier," I pause to try and catch an EVP. "Talk into this little red light." I state. I stand in silence. I hear Zak's footsteps wonder off. I sit in the chair next to the keno machine. "...Right next to you..." I hear out of the blue. "ZAK. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE." I say was nonchalantly as I possibly can. He rushes over to me. "Whats wrong?" He says pulling a nearby chair next to mine. "Did you just say 'right next to you'?" I say trying not to show fear. "Nope, I was down near the elevator." He responds. "Can we run a spirit box session please? I think it'll be easier to talk to her that way." Zak pulls out the RT-EVP and turns it on. It rapidly scans through radio signals. "Lady In Red, did you tell me that you were 'Right next to me'?" I say. Zak uncovers the speaker as it blares out the static. "Uh-huh." It responded. My eyes widen. "Zak..." I say quietly under the static. "Yup, I heard that too!" He says. "I'm getting the goosebumps too!" He covers the speaker again, cueing me to ask another question. "How many of us are we talking to right now?" He uncovers it. "Just me." It quickly responds. Chills are running through my body. I hook Zak's arm with mine and move closer to him. "This is crazy. That shit _just_ said 'Just me'." I sit cold and astounded. "Do you want to talk to me, or Lisa?" Zak asks. No voices come through this time. I try to flip the question. "Do you want to talk to Zak or me?" I ask. "You!" The female voice demands. "Baby, it only talks to you! It is not interested in me, just you." He congratulates me. "Lesbian ghost..." I tease. "I am not." I voice came through the speakers. Zak and I's laughter came to a halt when we heard that. "I was joking," I start, then kinda feel like I should apologize. "I understand that you were having an affair with another man, and your husband caught you, then you were killed. Do you need closure? Would you like to have me help give you that so you can pass?" I ask. The static gets a bit distorted, and a dark voice comes through. "...Get this _whore_ outta here..." It bellowed. We both jump up in shock. It emphasized "whore". Was this the man who killed the Lady in Red? "That was no normal male voice, it was angry and... contorted." Zak says turning off the spirit box and lying it on the chair. "We should set up a static night vision cam down here, and then some REM pods. I don't feel like it is safe..." He says quickly. He takes my hand and yanks me up stairs to the base. We arrived winded, but unharmed.


End file.
